


Toys and Tongues

by heffermonkey



Series: Freak Verse (MPreg) [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marriage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, PWP, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny try out a new toy. Danny is more than a little turned on and Steve obliges his husbands needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys and Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> Set after they are married but before they have MJ.

Danny sucked in a breath and relaxed, letting it out slow as Steve worked the dildo into his hole. His ass was already lubed and stuffed with a thick, black butt plug which Steve had taken his time teasing him with. Danny gripped the sheets for a moment as the dildo slid deeper, settling against his clit like nub, aware the head of the dildo was a mere half inch from his g-spot. Steve pulled his hand away and sat back on his haunches with a smile. 

“Okay sweetheart?” He asked, rubbing Danny’s thigh gently.

Danny closed his eyes at the sensations he was currently feeling and gave a shaky nod. “Yeah, just – feels full you know? Everything – they’re pretty thick babe.”

“Too much?” Steve asked in concern. “Maybe we were too over eager when we selected it.”

They’d taken a vested interest in the sex toys designed for couvades, purchasing one or two as their relationship developed again. This newest one promised a delicious amount of orgasms for the both of them, designed for both the couvade and a male partner to enjoy together.

“No, enough,” Danny admitted. “Just feels like a lot, ass, hole -.”

“The final part,” Steve informed him, taking up the cock ring that came in the set and sliding it down to the base of his own cock. The plug, dildo, and cock ring were all connected via leads which all fed out of a main lead that was connected to a small black box Steve held in his hand. “Ready when you are sweetheart.”

“In a minute,” Danny said, closing his eyes and taking in a few deep breaths, letting them out slowly. Fingers caressed over his thighs in a gentle circling motion as Steve gave him room to adjust to the full feeling of having both holes filled. Danny took in another breath and let it out before opening his eyes and looking at Steve. “Okay, go for it.”

“Will I take it slow or set it to a random setting?” Steve asked as he looked at the small box with a series of dials on it.

“You stay in control for now,” Danny told him. “Get us used to it, then maybe random setting.”

“Okay,” Steve agreed, turning a dial. He paused and waited, looking at Danny, “Feel anything?”

“No, not yet,” Danny said, relaxing further when nothing untoward happened.

Steve turned the dial slowly, it only went from 1-10 so he took it slow and steady. At three he felt the softest vibration in the cock ring, it was pleasant and constant. Looking at Danny he saw concentration in his eyes.

“I can feel that,” Steve informed him. “You?”

“Yeah, a little, more from the plug,” Danny nodded.

Steve turned the dial further, hitting four and directly going to five. The cock ring vibrated more firmly and stirred up his erection pleasantly. Danny let out a soft ‘oh’ and his eyes fluttered closed a moment before he smiled and nodded, opening his eyes.

“Oh yeah, can feel it in both now, yeah,” Danny grinned, letting out a small huff of a laugh.

“Feel good?” Steve smiled, setting the box down on the bed for the moment.

“Mhmm,” Danny agreed. “Yeah, that’s nice.”

Steve leaned down, hands either side of Danny’s head as he watched him, Danny slid his hands around his waist and lifted his head from the pillow, offering his mouth which Steve captured in a gentle kiss.

“I think,” Steve tried to say as Danny stole kisses every few words, “We should – put the ring – on you – next time too.”

“Don’t you like it?” Danny pouted, kissing him harder this time and letting out a soft moan of delight at the vibrations.

“Mhmm, yeah,” Steve assured him. “But getting to connect you up, sit back and turn that dial, getting you all turned on. That’s a show I’d like to see.”

“You always turn me on,” Danny laughed. “Don’t need toys to do that.”

Steve smiled brightly and sat up on his knees again, picking up the box and turning the dial to six. The vibrations around the base of his cock really kicked in then and he gave a small groan of pleasure.

“Oh yeah, yes,” Danny said, falling back against the pillows and arching his back. “That’s good yeah.”

Steve reached down, pressing two fingers against the base of the dildo and giving it a push. Danny arched up further with a gasp.

“Oh fuck Steven you fucking – fuck,” Danny growled as Steve angled it right on his g spot. Steve chuckled and pulled his hand away, Danny groaned and fell still again. “You’re a fucking tease McGarrett.”

“You’re fucking beautiful Williams,” Steve replied matter of factly, jacking himself off slowly, enjoying the vibrations running up his dick from the ring. “I’m going to switch this to random setting and enjoy the show.”

Danny opened his eyes, moaning as he caught sight of Steve jerking himself off, “You’re not the only one enjoying the show, you fucking tease.”

Steve flicked the switch and tossed the box to the bed, staring down at Danny instead, moving his hand purposefully up and down his dick.

“You love it when I’m a cock tease,” Steve reminded him. The vibrations had dropped off, below three Steve figured. There was a long pause where they both held their breath and waited before Danny smirked, running his hands up Steve’s chest.

“Let’s not let that little box control everything about this situation we find ourselves in,” Danny encouraged.

Steve smiled and leaned closer, still working his cock and kissing Danny at the same time. He lowered his body closer, feeling his dick touch along Danny’s. He fumbled, kissing Danny sloppily until he got a grip on both their cocks and Danny moaned against his lips.

The setting on the toy changed and Danny arched up, head falling back against the pillows as he moaned deep and low in surprise. Steve gasped, the sensation had jumped from barely there to a deep, ongoing buzz, possibly eight or nine on the settings he figured. His cock pulsed in response.

“Fuck me,” Danny gasped out in surprise. “Fuck – oh my god.”

Steve pressed his body against him to feel how he squirmed and arched in pleasure. Letting go of their cocks, Steve reached further down and gave the dildo another push, making Danny mewl and groan.

“Steven, fucking – oh god – jesus – fuck-,” Danny panted, groans mounting and Steve could hear the pleasure building in those noises. “God baby.”

The vibrations turned low again, a four Steve figured and Danny’s body eased down from the momentary high. He breathed heavily and his fingers loosened on his back where they’d clutched hard enough to leave marks.

“Oh my god,” Danny said with a heavy breath, smiling, looking up at Steve. “Fuck that was intense.”

Steve got a hand on both their cocks again and began jacking them off with slow intent, “Fuck yes baby. You’re beautiful like this.”

The vibrations dimmed down another notch again and Danny cupped the back of his neck, pulling him closer again and they fell into the heady world of soft, easy kisses and caresses, tongues colliding and searching as they writhed against one another. For a long time, the vibrations shifted between three and six, enough to get them both hard. Steve kept touching at the dildo intermittently and felt it beginning to slide more easily as Danny got wetter. Danny was breathing harder and Steve lifted up to look at him closely. It was usually too much for Danny to contend having his cock played with as his hole was played with too, usually they opted for one or the other. Danny’s cock was hard and oozing pre-come, the probe working his ass as thoroughly as the dildo. 

Danny was beginning to become unfocused, trying to contend with the overwhelming pleasure, glassy eyed and slack jawed. Steve thought he looked beautiful. 

Then the fun really began.

The vibrations had lulled them into a false sense of comfort. The setting jumped from four to six to nine within twenty seconds and Danny went from unfocused to fully lost in the pleasure zone. Words seemed impossible and he reached out, fingers interlacing into Steve’s as he lay there trying to concentrate on everything going on. Steve was having trouble concentrating himself the way the vibrations pulsed up his cock with endless energy.

“Fuck baby you look beautiful,” Steve murmured again, sliding his hand over his cock, up and down, firm grasp, the sight of Danny enough to keep him hard without the need of a toy. Still the vibrations warmed the mood and what the toy was doing to Danny was simply heaven.

Danny whimpered like he couldn’t take much more, which the toy undermined by adding one more strength of vibration to the mix. Danny arched backwards, fingers clinging tightly to Steve. His cock was hard, leaking everywhere, waving gracefully in the open air. Steve jerked harder at the sight, unable to do anything but watch greedily as pleasure consumed his husband at a heightened rate of speed.

“Steve – fuck –“ Danny panted out heavily. “Gonna – fuck gonna come -.”

Steve knew it, he just didn’t know how so he accepted Danny was ready to fall and waited for how the show would go. Danny let out a low growl, hips bucking and his cock spurted thick ribbons onto his stomach and thighs. It didn’t end there and Steve jerked harder, the sight pushing him to the edge. Danny still moaned, hips shaking and twisting. Steve couldn’t help himself, reaching with his free hand to press at the dildo. It slipped inward a few millimetres but it was enough. Danny groaned, bucked his hips and came again, his body rolling with pleasure over and over. The sight and sound were enough to push him to his own oblivion and he shouted out Danny’s name as he shot his load over his husband's body, their cream mixing together on his stomach.

Danny lay under him, body still rolling and Steve could hear how his breath hitched in his chest as the toy still worked him up. Steve kissed along his neck lazily before lifting up to look at him closely, Danny was slack jawed and glassy eyed as the vibrations dropped low again.

“You still with me?” Steve asked him. Danny seemed unfocused, groaning as Steve’s cock grazed against his own, sensitive and spent.

“I – never – oh,” Danny started before gasping again. Having learned about Danny’s body and how it often raged with hormones, Steve was used to his high sex drive on occasion. Danny had a quick turn around and multiple orgasms were something of a common occurrence. Danny gasped loudly and gripped Steve’s arm tightly. “Take the plug out – too much -.”

Steve did as asked and eased the plug out of his ass, removing the cock ring which had become too much to bear also. Danny was writhing, staring at him as he wriggled under him seemingly out of control of his body’s reactions.

“Steven – fuck I – oh god baby,” Danny gritted out, clinging to him. Steve had learned to go with the flow, giving him whatever he needed to enjoy the show. Steve leaned over him again, picking up the small control box and flicking it back to manual. The setting was at five and Danny sucked in a gasping breath. “Steve – babe-.”

Steve turned the dial up, six, seven before pausing – Danny arched, heels digging into the bed as his fingers wound into the bed sheets.

“You – fucking – tease,” Danny panted. “Oh my god.”

“More sweetheart?” Steve asked, wondering what it would feel like to be buried deep in Danny’s ass as this toy got to work. The idea made him moan in delight.

“Uh huh,” Danny whined. “Please – fuck so close.”

“Already?” Steve teased with a smile.

“Fuck you,” Danny panted. “Steven –.”

Steve turned the dial to eight and Danny groaned deeply, back arching at the vibrations. Steve reached down with his free hand and gave the dildo a firm push.

“Oh god – oh my god I’m gonna come babe,” Danny said loudly. Steve held the dildo firmly and gave the dial a push to nine. Danny yelled his name loudly, body convulsing hard and Steve relentlessly pushed at the dildo despite Danny’s movements, making sure to work the spot he knew gave his husband such ecstasy. “Steve – Steven fuck babe yeah – yes – oh god – god fuck.”

His moans had risen an octave and Danny writhed and shook intensely until he fell still, glassy-eyed and Steve dialled the probe down quickly before the overload became too sensitive. He let go of the dildo, his fingers sticky from his husband's wetness and Danny whimpered and blinked up at him in a daze.

“You done?” Steve asked, knowing Danny could have another orgasm in a minute or two considering his heightened arousal.

“Not sure,” Danny slurred, sounding drunk but Steve knew him well enough to not be too concerned with his current state. Danny was wrapped up in a pleasure blanket he was reluctant to unfold him from.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Steve chuckled but he petted him gently with his hand. “Though that last one was pretty intense, how about I gentle you through this next one?”

“Uh huh,” Danny hummed with a jerky nod, shivering and gasping as Steve carefully withdrew the dildo and set the whole set aside. Steve couldn’t help himself, he could never get enough of Danny in this state and was always jealous of his turn around time because his own was never that quick, much as he’d love to be inside Danny when he came over and over again. Still, he could at least enjoy being the person who got to turn his partner on so much as to get such desired reactions from him.

He lay down on his stomach between Danny’s legs and lifted his thighs with his wide palms until he was able to plant his elbows against the mattress. It would play hell on his shoulders, but he considered it a well worth exercise. Danny let out a hoarse moan as he sank his tongue into the sensitive hole under his balls which was slick with juices and already worked open from the dildo. Steve hummed at the sweet salty taste that assaulted his taste buds, having grown adept to going down in multiple ways on Danny since they’d first experimented like this. He pulled back, licking his lips and listening to his husbands quickened breaths, knowing it wouldn’t take much to get Danny going again. 

“God you taste good,” Steve growled, fingers digging into Danny’s thighs tightly to hold them up as he buried his mouth in again, this time with more intensity and depth. Danny moaned out again, unable to contain himself under the onslaught. Steve had made it a mission to know the numerous ways of getting him off and his tongue sank deep into his lover before he began creating a lapping motion that set Danny off into whimpering gurgles as he began to writhe in earnest.

“Steve – Steven fuh – oh god yeah, yes baby,” Danny moaned with deep panting breaths. “Uh – uh huh – oh my god – fuck – fu-.”

Steve could hear the mounting pleasure and the intensity his actions created for his partner, as his voice drew into a higher pitch of excitement and his body trembled. Three orgasms down, Danny was wrecked already but it didn’t make the third any less intense. In fact at times like these, his orgasms only grew stronger each time. Going down on Danny and making him come in such a way only made it stronger, though getting him off whilst buried deep with his cock was better, this way still provided that intimate connection Danny loved the most. Personally, Steve couldn’t get enough of feeling his partner writhe against his mouth in such close proximity, especially when the fun really began and he would feel Danny’s insides reacting with pulsating beats against his tongue.

Danny was close, but Steve wanted to drag it out as much as he could, which he admitted to himself wouldn’t be long considering Danny’s state. Still, he changed his technique from lapping to tiny little darts, as if his tongue were exploring blindly the insides of his lover's hole. Danny’s pants changed from deep to soft little ‘ohs’ of exclamations as he adjusted to the change with equal enjoyment. As he lulled Danny into the softness of the touches, he changed his technique again, tightening his tongue and swirling it around and around slowly. Danny was breathing calmly again now, having gotten a moment to catch his breath. He was relaxed, his body limp and pliant and Steve’s arms and shoulders were beginning to protest holding Danny’s thighs up enough to keep him in the right kind of position for going down in such a way on him. Still it wasn’t enough to get Steve to stop, he was enjoying himself too much and he wanted nothing more than to get Danny off again, it was his favourite of past times.

Danny was slick and wet now, his juices smeared around Steve’s mouth and chin, a sticky, moist residue that poured naturally from him when he was aroused. It made it easier for Steve as well as added to the enjoyment and pleasure he got going down on Danny. He pulled back to catch a breath and spent a minute or two simply licking delicately around the entrance with greediness at the glistening slick. 

“Steve – babe,” Danny whimpered with a desperate, needy whine. From his position, Steve couldn’t look up at his lover to better assess him, but he knew Danny was right on the edge now, orgasm at his fingertips. The fact was this may not be Danny’s last for the evening, though it seemed he was at that point where his body would demand a few minutes reprieve before going into a pleasure overload cycle again. Hopefully, enough time for Steve to get back in on the action and get another orgasm of his own.

Steve focused on the present, giving Danny’s thighs a squeeze, knowing he may leave bruises on his skin, wouldn’t be the first time and Danny hadn’t minded before, brushing off his apologies with soft gentle kisses and assurances of the opposite. The gesture made Danny catch his breath as he waited and Steve took a deep breath of his own, ignoring the strain on his shoulders and arms, locking his elbows tighter and giving Danny’s thighs a slight push to raise them and inch or two. 

He opened his lips, forming an ‘o’ around the small entrance, tongue worming into his slick tunnel with ease. With a moan of greedy pleasure, he probed deeper, the familiar presses of inner muscles squeezing until he crooked his chin upwards, hearing Danny’s breath hitch before he groaned deeply. Steve knew he’d hit the spot, a small ridge of a nub pressing against the tip of his tongue. Having found what he was looking for, Steve got to work, working his tongue quickly with darting licks and Danny reacted with equal intense reaction. He bucked, though Steve kept his steady with a bruising hold, then moaned low, breath catching, before his back arched.

“Steve – Steven – oh – oh,” Danny quivered and bucked again before he went tense and still, a soft whine grew into a dull moan then rose an octave, another hitch of breath and Steve withdrew his tongue from the spot, waited a moment, holding Danny on the edge. Enough for Danny to start panting hard in desperation. As he said Steve’s name again, Steve worked his tongue once more, humming against his lover and suddenly Danny was rolling, his orgasm hitting him hard like a wave. Steve felt him pulse, the sound of his moan was high pitched and desperate as his insides trembled and pulsed against his tongue. Steve didn’t stop licking him until Danny made whiny, grunting noises of defeat and pushed him weakly away with a hand on his head.

Reluctantly Steve let him lie down, his arms and shoulders ached and he could only haul himself hallway up Danny’s body before he simply lay down to rest himself. Danny was limp on the bed, a shivering, shaking mess of pleasure that Steve prided himself on being the cause.

“You’re an animal,” Danny muttered with a soft whimper.

“You’re perfect,” Steve replied, licking his lips and smiling. “And I still don’t think you’re done.”

“Gonna be one of those nights,” Danny said almost apologetically. Sometimes, when he got like this, they got little sleep and Steve had had to learn various ways of getting him off. It left them exhausted, Danny more than himself but it was also very entertaining and Steve had found it had brought them closer together. It was a rare occasion, so rather than getting upset about it, he encouraged Danny to embrace it as part of who he was, something Danny had never been comfortable to embrace in the first place. It was simply part of being a couvade and that meant Steve, as husband to a couvade, had to accept it too.

“Gonna try out that toy later again, this time with all parts on you,” Steve said as he managed to extricate himself enough to lie beside Danny and not on top of him, though he still buried his face against his chest snugly. “But first, I’m taking a nap and then I’m gonna fuck you.” He could already feel his cock stirring again.

“Uh huh,” Danny hummed sleepily. “Look forward to it.”

“Sounds like,” Steve replied sarcastically but he chuckled. Danny sounded exhausted but knowing his turn around time, he’d be awake before Steve, wanting that promise fulfilled.

“Shu’up and sleep,” Danny murmured, eyes closed, body limp. Steve smiled, snuggled closer and did just that.


End file.
